Yogscast Kids Adventure: The Return or Israbel! wait who?
by Sapling Pawz
Summary: It's been two or three years after the Yogscast's Tekkit war, Blackrock castle blew, Sips co was completed, as way Honeydew inc. And now the crew have settled down and have kids! Zoethian, Sjips, Lalmadia and Moby parings
1. Of course

**Authors Note: **

_**Hello! I'm kinda just pacing in stories but I just have so many ideas! **_

_**Yogscast Hunger Games **_

_**More than just an Employee **_

_**The new boy **_

_**Tekkit Love Story **_

_**Sjips One-shots **_

_**Zoethian One-shots **_

_**AND I'm starting a Yogscast: Yogcalyspe about Yogscast in a Zombie apocalypse **_

_**And now this **_

_**This is a story way after the Tekkit war, way after the nuke blew up Blackrock castle, way after The Jaffa Factory, way after The dirt production was finished and Way after owl-island was complete. **_

_**The Yogscast have kids, and of course they are as just as adventurous as the current crew! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**PS. **_

_**Zoethian have twins, Sjips have-well...find twins, So does Moby (Martyn and Toby), and Xephmadia aren't together anymore but they have a kid, Lomadia and Lalna are now together and they have twins, Nilesy adopt's a kid, and Honeydew finds a daughter too**_

**~Sapling Pawz **

* * *

**Yogscast Kids: Of course... **

Let me tell you a story, about eleven little kids, who find themselves on a dangerous, exciting, scary but wonderful adventure. All the Yogscast crew move to a new village, YogKnots where they all lived, way after the war and hate. They have children.

Sips and Sjin made big bucks from their Dirt Factory that's still going, and live in a mansion; they were blessed with twins that seemed to appear as babies on their doorstep one day; they named the girl Sel and the boy Stev (pronounced St-ev-ah not steeeeeeve HA!)

Sel had Sips' huge dark-blue eyes and Sjin's brown and curly hair that she keeps long, instead of having a full spacesuit she wears the spacesuit top but has a skirt instead; she has pink outlining instead of blue or orange. Her skin is slightly pale like Sips and she is more like him: Miserable but a very big soft side when the right person opens up to her, and a great manipulator; she also favors dirt.

Like her twin brother Stev, Stev has Sjin's huge light-blue eyes and Sips' black and short hair, instead of having a orange, blue, or pink spacesuit he has a green one; and instead of space-pants he has shorts. His skin is tan like Sjin's and he is more like him: Kind and sensitive, and a great builder; he also favors dirt.

And the two get along just as well as Sips and Sjin do, well, I mean they're not in love but friendship wise, they are quite a tricky pair too.

Rythian and Zoey were of course still wealthy with red-matter and made a replica of the black-rock castle, they eventually had twins; a boy and a girl.

The girl's name is Joe and she has Rythian's bright purple eyes and Zoey's bright red hair that she wears half up and half down, she wears a brown dress with light-purple outlining and a cape and scarf with the same colour scheme, she also has a pair of goggles like Zoey but with purple lenses instead of gold. Her skin is the same tone as Zoey's and she is more like her: funny and creative but incredibly loyal and very determined, she can get grumpy sometimes but was very kind. She loves magic AND science both equally.

The boy's name is Jim (Baby Jim :3) and he had Zoey's bright blue eyes and Rythian's dark brown hair with a blonde tint. He wore a white t-shirt with green-outlining and a mask like Rythian's, but instead of dark purple he had a dark green one with a dark green scarf and cape with light-green outlining. he also had dark green shorts with a light-green belt and he had a pair of goggles like Zoey but with green lenses instead of golf. His skin was the same tone as Rythian and he was more like him: dark and mysterious but very noble and smart, he has quite a temper but is nice. He loves magic AND science both equally like his twin sister Joe. Jim was also enderborn and had the power to teleport

Lomadia and Xephos had a boy when they were together named Damien, but they broke up. Damien is exactly like Xephos, he has his blue eyes, his brown hair, his adventurous spirit and he dressed exactly like him.

Lomadia and Lalna had twins, a boy and a girl, the boy named Liam and the girl named Lilly. Now, Liam and Lilly looked very alike, they had the same green eyes, the same blonde hair, they even wore the same blue and grey combo with turquoise gloves, scarf and shoes. Lilly wore a dark-blue dress with a gold belt and grey leggings. Liam wore a dark-blue t-shirt with grey shorts and a black belt. They both wore goggles but Liam with dark-green lenses, like his father, and Lilly with gold lenses, like her mother. The two both loved owls and science (what a coin-ca-dink...now a word) but Liam was especially an intelligent child, above his age for sure

One day Martyn summoned two forest-spirit children to express his love to Toby (Awh!), two twins, a boy and a girl. The girl was a forest-princess like Martyn except the fact he was a prince and she was a girl and- ANYVAYS!

The girl is named Riley and she dresses like Toby with a black hoodie and a jean skirt instead of jean-pants. She has flowy (now a word), blonde hair like Martyn and wears a black head band like him, she also has his green eyes and his quirky personality. She can control nature and carries around a white and green backpack.

The boy is named Nash and he dresses like Martyn with a green t-shirt and blue shorts. He has short dark-brown hair like Toby and wears a black head band like Martyn, she also has Toby's brown eyes a in courageous personality. He carries around an identical white and green backpack to his twin-sister's.

Honeydew also was blessed with a child that was abandoned in Kazomodan when he visited there, she had the same long messy but beautiful orange hair like Honeydew's and his big but gorgeous black eyes. She wears a grey shirt that cuts of just above her stomach, she also wears grey and light-pink striped arm length gloves and a grey and light-pink skirt. She also wears a grey dwarf-mask-type-thing (HA!). Her name is Honeysuckle

Finally, Nilesy adopted a son named Timothy, but everyone calls him Tim. Tim has Nilesy's dark green eyes and his black hair, but he keep it short, Timothy wears a white t-shirt and green tie like Nilesy, with black dress-pants and brown sneakers.

But now that we've met our 'HEROS!' (lol Toby) it's time for our story

* * *

Sips is lying lazily on his leather recliner staring blankly at the TV in front of him when he sees a brunette with folded arm s stand in front of him

"Daddy!" she screeches at him "Joe is being mean to me!" Sips stands up, surprised that such a sweet girl like Joe would be mean to such a grumpy girl like Sel

"What do you mean sweetie?" Sips asks while the small child sits next to him

"Okay...maybe I was kinda lying" She smirks while Sips nudges her with his elbow, smiling at how much the seven-year-old is like him

(BTW ALL OF THEM ARE LIKE SEVEN) "Where's Dad?" she says whilst studying a dirt block

"He's around here somewhere" Sips says while looking upwards "SJIN?!"

"Yeah!" his lover calls back down to him

"He's upstairs" Sips says to his now-standing daughter

"Okay, where's-" just as she's about to ask her brother Stev walks in

"Hi daddy, hey Sel" he says whilst giving his dad a hug

"Let's go outside Sel!" Stev says whilst tugging his sister by the hand outside "Aww Stev!" Sel says, reminding Sips of when it was just himself and Sjin

"Hey" Sjin walks into the room "Did Sel call me? Is she okay?"

Sips stands up and walks over to his lover, putting his arms around Sjin's waist "Nah, I think she was just looking for Stev" he says, planting a kiss on Sjin's lips.

"Ya'know" Sjin says with a smirk "Just cuz we have kids doesn't mean we can't have...fun" he says taking his hand and stroking down Sips' stomach, making his lover shiver with nervousness and blush red

"I- uh-" Sjin kisses Sips deeply, pulling Sips towards him

"The kids are outside" Sips whispers while taking Sjin's hand and pulling him upstairs

* * *

Damien, Honeysuckle and Liam are already outside, Stev and Sel join them.

"Hey guys!" Stev says standing next to Liam

"Hi!" Honeysuckle beams putting her diamond pickaxe back on her back "We were just discussing our future plans for Honeysuckle Inc! You two have to help us as well, like your daddies did!"

Sel folded her arms at this, smirking she said "Yeah, but Stev and I have to make a Sel co. to make dirt"

All the children giggled except for Liam who corrected "Actually, you would more of 'produce' dirt" which made them all giggle even louder

* * *

"See! You've got it little man!" Rythian said ruffling his son's hair with his hand as he successfully teleported across the room  
"Thanks daddy!" he said as Rythian picked him up and plonked him on his shoulders as Zoey walked in hand-in-hand with Joe and Teep who still seemed to be a babby dino

"Jimmy?" The little girl squeaked "Are you done practicing yet? Come on I want to go outside and play with Stev and Sel!"

Rythian smiled at this, his children were great friends with Sips and Sjin's kids; his once arch enemy was now his great friend

"Okay Joey! Lets go Tee!" Jim said teleporting next to Zoey and giving her a hug before rushing out the door with Joe and Teep

Zoey smiled as she hugged her mage, he held her close to him and whispered "I'm so glad we did it, Zoey, we have _kids_, we have a real family now!"

"I know, I'm so happy Rythian!" she kissed his cheek as he slightly blushed "Really?" she asked smirking and putting her hands on her hips "You're STILL smirking after all these years?" Rythian playfully pushed her as she chuckled

* * *

Jim and Joe run outside to meet Sel and Stev, everyone else is now there:

Damien, Honeysuckle, Liam, Lilly, Timothy, Sel, Stev, Nash, Riley and now Jim, Joey and Teep

"Hey guys!" Joe beamed has both Sel and Stev's faces lit up to the sound of their friends

"Oh uh, hi Joey" Stev smiled as he slightly turned red

"Hi Sel!" Jim announced while his friend smiled "Look what I learned to do!"

Jim lifts up hi right foot and is suddenly teleported next to Riley, she screams and everyone comes running out

"Are you okay?!" Toby asks his daughter concernly (now a word)

"We're okay uncle Toby!" Damien says, he's always kept the group of friends together

"Jeez, what are you kids up to anyways?" Lalna asked putting a hand on his son's shoulder

"Nothing really" Sel announces folding her arms "We're pretty bored"

Little "Yeah's" come from the children, the Yogscast smile to see how much Sel is like Sips

"Mr. Xephos?" Timothy asks innocently when the hero Xephos himself looks down at him with kind eyes

"Yes Timothy?"

"Can we here a story?"

All the kids agree and nod whilst Xephos and Honeydew chuckle

"What about?"

"About when you two saved Minecraftia!" Joe exclaimed

"Yeah Xephos" Sjin said picking up his daughter, Sel, and propping her on his shoulders "I don't think I heard that one"

Xephos sighed and Lalna smiled, remembering how many times he heard that same sigh when they were younger working in the factory, not that they were much older now anyways, it had only been about three years and they were all in their late twenties or early thirties

"Alright" Honeydew grimaced, sitting on a rock as his daughter perched herself on his lap "Let me tell you a story, about magic and science and monsters and adventure; in a small forest there was a cave called the Yogcave; in it lived two heroes, a dwarf and a spaceman-"

* * *

**Authors closing note: **

_**Now wasn't that beautiful? LOL CATS! (why does no one say that anymore?) **_

_**Anyvays! I'll see you next episode! **_

_**BYYYYE! ^_^ **_

**~Sapling Pawz**


	2. And so the adventure begins

**Author's note: **

_**Alo! I just HAD to continue with this, I just finished up writing More than Just an Employee which most of you will be excited to here :) **_

_**BTW thanks for all of your support on that story! I'm really enjoying writing it and I'm glad you are all loving it! **_

**~Sapling Pawz **

* * *

**Yogscast Kids:** **And so the adventure begins... **

"-And then they met a scientist and an architect, and a lumberjack then began work on a Factory. The End" Honeydew finished his story as the rest of the children looked at him intently, as did the rest of the Yogscast. They all clapped for the grinning dwarf and spaceman.

"That was amazing!" Damien cheered and Honeysuckle cheered with him

"Yeah Daddy and uncle Xephos! You two are heroes!"

Xephos chuckled at the little girl who high-fived him gently "Yep, we are"

"Wait, but is Israphel still...alive?" Riley asked as a plant he summoned in her hand glowed bright green

"No...of course not sweetie" Martyn reassured, making the plant in his daughter's hands grow and she giggled as her twin brother smiled

"It would be awesome to go on an adventure like that" Nash said to his sister who nodded eagerly

"Yeah, but it's dangerous, make sure you kids are always being careful" Lomadia warned the children as they all nodded

* * *

A few days later all the kids were In The Little Woods (see what I did there?) playing hide and seek.

Damien was it (of course)

"ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred!" he span around from a tree he was leaning against "Read or not here I come!" he yelled, running through the woods.

He searched behind a rock and found Timothy.

He searched behind a pile of dirt and found Stev.

He searched under some leafs and found Nash.

He searched a mushroom bed and found Joe.

He searched a tree and found Riley.

He searched tall grass and found Honeysuckle, Liam and Lilly.

But they continued searching for Sel and Jim.

Sel giggled "They'll never find us here!" she squealed, following Jim. They had found a waterfall and there was a cave behind it; they continued down deeper and deeper into it.

"I know, we are the champions of hide and seek!" Jim announced as Sel grinned

"I wonder where this leads? Is it-" she stopped as Jim did in front of her

"Jim? What's- Oh...my God..." she hung her jaw wide open as the danger stood before them.

"What is it?!" Sel asked as they stared at the fortress.

A huge nether-themed fortress was there before them, lava pouring out all over the place and fires roaring on nether-rack, there was a huge nether-brick castle in the center with a sturdy-looking bridge from where they were standing to it. The sea of lava was very unwelcoming, as was the whole atmosphere.

"Wow..." Jim huffed, turning to Sel who had wide eyes "Lets go tell the others!" the pair raced out of the cave and bumped into their friends

"Found you!" Riley snickered whilst making nearby tree shake

"Guys! There's this...thing in that cave!" Jim pointed behind him and Joe looked at her twin curiously

"But there's no cave their Jimmy" she said whilst examining the waterfall "It's just a waterfall..."

"Behind the waterfall ya'big dumb dumb!" Sel joked, gesturing for her friends to follow her.

The poor kids! The have absolutely no IDEA what lies ahead!

* * *

"Joey, Jimmy?" Zoey called out into the big open area in the center that was surrounded by the rest of the member's houses, "Hey babe?" (AWW!) Zoey called to the mage who teleported to her side

"Yeah?"

"You haven't seen Joe and Jim around have you?" Zoey slightly started getting worried

"No..." Rythian replied slightly worried too "Maybe they went around to Sips and Sjin's house"

Hearts pumping, the two arrived and Sips and Sjin's door only to find that they both swung it open before Zoethian could knock

"We were just coming to see you two" Sjin huffed "Have you seen Sel and Stev? We were hoping they were at your house"

"That's what we came here for!" Rythian stammered, ruffling his hands through his hair "Where are our kids?!"

"Christ on a bike" Sips muttered as they raced around the other house and got the same reaction, everyone but Lalna and Lomadia grouped and Xephos' house

"Timmy just disappeared off!" A now trembling Nilesy piped up "He said he was going to play"

Lomadia and Lalna entered the house

"Have you guys seen Lilly or Liam?" Lalna asked frustrated

"None of us can find our kids either!" Honeydew breathed, worried about his daughter

Lomadia glared at Xephos "You lost Damien?!"

Xephos rose his eyebrows at her and narrowed his eyes "I didn't _loose _him! He said he was going outside to play! Why don't you worry about _your _children" he accused right back

"He IS my child!" Lomadia stated

"Yeah? After you just abandoned him like that?! When was the last time you came over to see him?!"

"I didn't abandon you! You were slowly abandoning me!" Lomadia yelled, feeling tears pricking at her eyes but ignored them

"You ran off with my BEST FRIEND!" Xephos yelled angrily, also feeling tears as Lalna put his arm around Lomadia

"Stop it Xeph" Honeydew calmed his friend, putting his hand on his shoulder "Lets just focus on our children"

There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of Ye'old goon squad (teehee), and they all tried to figure out where their kids would be.

* * *

**Authors closing note: **

**_Well THAT was intense! _  
**

**_I hope you liked! _**

**_BYEEE ^_^ (in the little spaz :D)_**

**~Sapling Pawz**


End file.
